A Heart of Innocence
by Nadia3
Summary: Four siblings... Each with a destiny. The grow up masters, they grow up inferiors, then their life pounces on them before they're completely ready.


Heart of Innocence  
  
~*~  
  
"Her cries awakened the night. She moaned and screamed but there was nothing she could do. He took her baby and slashed a knife through it's heart. It had hardly born. Only a month ago. The woman wept and sobbed for her child but the man showed no mercy. He chopped off her head." The man telling the story looked around at his Mister's children. There were four. Each was about five to sxteen years old. He looked gently at the youngest, Nadiadra, or Nadie. One day, maybe they'd start calling her Nadia.  
  
Nadie was a brilliant child. She was intelligent, had a brilliant imaginaion and yet at the same time her feet were firmly planted on the ground. And she was blatantly honest. And she had a voice like an angel. Even at such a young age. She had startling green eyes and beautiful gold streaked brown hair. One strand, though was streaked silver. No one knew how it happened, it had just appeared there over night, as if by magic.  
  
Then he looked and Marianne, or Marie. She was a proud child, somebody who would do anything to acheive her goal. She was very convincing. She could convince her parents into anything. Maybe some of that was just parental leeway, but all the same... Marie had brown hair that was cut up to her shoulders. She had a a sort of brownish mahogany eyes. The eyes of a feonix. This had always disconcerted him but he ignored it.  
  
Then there was Clara. She had a long slender neck and blonde hair. She was the odd one out of two brilliant, beautiful (though she was as well) and well-loved children. She was really nothing special, but she had already reached puberty and was blossoming very young for a child of her age. She looked her age, and acted her age but... there was somethin not quite right about her.  
  
After Robert (for that was the man's name) thought about it, none of the children really were... right. Even as much as he loved them.  
  
Lastly there was Michael. Michael was already tall for his age and quite handsome. He had chocolate brown hair and eyes and a winning smile. Already. He was the eldest, sixteen years to Nadie's five, Marie's six and Clara's seven and he reasonably felt extremely over-protective of his younger sisters. He was nothing special. Even less than Clara. He was just... there. He hardly ever spoke, and even then only to his sisters. It was obvious to anyone with eyes how much he loved them. He would kill himself before he let anything happen to them. Then again, he wouldn't kill himself because then he wouln't be able to save them. He was a boy who excelled in everything he did, but did it so subtly that no one noticed. Not even his teachers. A good, modest pupil. Six years ago he had started sword-fighting at the castle. Everyone in the estate knew that he had accepted only to protect his sisters. Everyone but his sisters.  
  
"What happened to him?" asked Nadie, her bright green eyes shining with curiousity. Robert leaned forward and said very quietly,  
  
"He was given to your family to serve for the rest of their lives."  
  
"You mean... your grandpa did that?" asked Marie, curling herself up into a ball.  
  
"Not my grandfather. This was many generations ago. And all of his family were quite fond of yours, so they served quite well. Except him himself of course. We were terribly sorry for what he did, and your family accepted us. All of us. Even after he killed your kin. They forgave."  
  
"Why? What he did was wrong. He should have been punished." She folded her arms around her chest. Robert shook his head.  
  
"No child. You don't understand. He was given to your family to repent and to make up for the wrongs he did."  
  
"Oh!" said Nadie, the first one to understand. "So he was given to us so he would be forgiven for the sins that he has done, and would be given another chance to live!" she looked at him curiously. "Did it work out?" Robert grinned.  
  
"Pretty much. Never tried to kill anyone again. I guess he knew it would be blamed on him." Robert turned to the other three.  
  
"Do you understand?" They nodded. Robert glanced at the clock. "Well look at the time! We'd better get to sleep. He picked up Nadie and headed up the stairs.  
  
"Night children."  
  
"Night Robbie!" called the two girls. Michael just nodded solemnly and walk up to his room, the two girl following him.  
  
Robert walked up to Nadie's room and placed her on her bed, all the while tucking her in. He was about to walk out when she call something that caught his attention.  
  
"Will you be with us always, Robbie?" he turned around.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"I'll be able to be with you whenever I like though?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You'll... You'll stay my friend then?"  
  
"I'll stay nyour friend." the smalle girl, now assured, fell asleep. Then Robert clicked off her light. Then Robert went to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sweet dreams! I will not continue this unless I get a response from people. When I get five reviews I'll continue. Sry, but I need to know if it's worth continuing. 


End file.
